Power rangers: Mutiverse war
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Fed up with constant losses against the rangers, Lord Zed decides to form the villains of rangers into a evil army. Can the rangers of the Multiverse stop them? And can these new rangers that show up from different dimensions be trusted? Rated t for violence and death. On hold
1. blast from the future

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Back with another story, this one about Power Rangers. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Power Rangers, Saban, Toei company, Shuki do.**

"Blasted Ninja Rangers!" Lothor said as he slammed his fists down in rage. The war lord once again was defeated by the rangers and began to wonder if he would ever win. He was interrupted by a portal.

"Greetings, mortal, I am Lord Zed, I have found out about the existence of man power rangers and I believe we and a few others have a solution to said problem. Lothor's mouth curled into an evil grin.

"I'm listening."

Unknown to the villains, a portal opened down on Earth a figure wearing a white and purple jacket, sneakers, and blue jeans tumbled through it. His name was Vernon, he was the purple ranger from a future in which the ninja rangers were destroyed. Another Rangers, this one wearing similar clothing but with a white skirt, and sliver clothing joined him. This was the sliver ranger, Alice. The rangers climbed to their fleet, their uniformed summoned to protect their users from the effects of the portals.

"Ugh, my head, Alice, you ok?" The Sliver Ranger nodded as they stood up. Kezaks surrounded them. The duo summoned their ninja swords.

"Really?" Vernon said.

"Hmm this is interesting, I haven't seen readings like this before." Cam said as the green ranger looked over the scanner.

Watananbe joined his son.

"That must power can only mean Lothor is up to something. Alert the others."

"The guys are really getting on my nerves!" Vernon said as he flipped off a Kelzak before blasting another and slashing another on his way down. Alice slashed another. Vernon summoned his weapon as his blade morph into an axe.

"Forest Axe!" Vernon said before smashing the weapon into another goon as it charged. Shane, Tori, and Dustin arrived on the cliff above them.

"Whoa! More rangers! Let's help em out!" The trio transformed into the Wind Rangers and leapt down. Vernon fired his blaster into a Kelzak as it leapt up.

"I didn't expect more rangers!" Lothor said as he slammed his hands down.

"They will fall like ants sooner or later. Lothor, I command you to draw back your forces for our plan!" Lothor growled but did so.

"I'm Vernon, Sliver here is Alice, my sister." Vernon said as the Purple ranger costume vanished.

"You don't look like normal Wind Rangers." Shane said as Vernon nodded.

"I will explain when we get back." Shane nodded as the ranger group walked back to the dojo.

"Hmm, I hate to say it but Vernon has a valid or at least somewhat valid story. They came from another dimension where Lothor and other villains have wiped out power rangers. So, that means there's more rangers and more villains then just this. Until then we have to stop Lothor, Vernon said he was a part of the syndicate of evil in his universe." Kanoi nodded.

"So, they say their just two of many rangers, we must attempt to get in contact with them all. I don't like to picture Lothor with more backup then his army." Vernon was busy talking with Shane in the corner.

"So, your Wind Rangers, I didn't think there would be more than us." Vernon nodded.

"Neither did I, Lothor wiped us out in our universe. I can tell you about the other rangers." Shane nodded.

"Have you heard about the Dino Rangers?"

Author notes

 **Ok I am not trying to rip off a story and I hope this story idea isn't already taken. The idea is that all rangers are teaming up to stop Lothor and the others from wiping out the rangers and every time the villains attack another multiverse in rangers, it creates two more rangers. I will try and update this on Saturday, until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. water and forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Multiverse War. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Power Rangers, Saban, Toei company, Shuki do.**

Vernon woke up to the sound of a portal opening. The purple ranger summoned his armor and ran outside as Kelzaks surrounded him.

"Really?" The ranger slashed and kicked the alien soldiers away as he blasted at them with his weapon, a Kelzak tried to jump at him front behind before it was shot and destroyed, Tori stood on top of the cliff as Vernon looked up.

"Hey." The Aqua ranger said.

"Hey." The Forest ranger said. Tori leapt down as Vernon sat on a rock overlooking the cliff.

"So…" Vernon looked at the wind ninja ranger.

"Hmm? Oh, I know what you're going to ask, Lothor destroyed you guys in my dimension, I think the way this works is every time he and Zedd travel, they create 2 more rangers, you guys haven't run into the Dino rangers yet?" Tori nodded, she was glad her mask hid her face.

"We did, they took over after we lost our powers, I am still surprised we have them." Vernon nodded before speaking as Tori sat closer.

"I think it's because you guys will always be rangers, you guys are needed to stop Zedd before he does more damage to the multiverse, I am just here to fight." Tori rested her gloved hand on Vernon's, they both looked away.

"Don't get attached to me, I may not be here when the dust settles." Tor laughed.

"We all will stand when the dust settles, Vern, you know it won't end the way you think." Vernon laughed as Tori slid next to him.

"Funny, I actually didn't think you would start liking me as soon as I got here, I owe Alice 10 bucks." Tori laughed and kicked his shoulder.

"I won't listen to my new boyfriend then." Both rangers laughed

The new couple didn't move until more Kelzaks showed up.

"Well, they made break time worthless," Vernon said, reading his blaster.

"Least they will be easy to beat." Tori said, readying her sword.

Lothor growled as the two rangers slashed and easily took down his troops.

"Blasted love birds, I will never be rid of them!" Lothor said before looking at another panel on his ship and grinning.

"Oh maybe, I am just fighting the wrong rangers." The villain said with glee.

Author notes

 **Sorry, I will make longer chapters' new week. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
